A Thousand Generations
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Chi-Hiro has had it easy as a Hanyou demoness, for she was accpeted. However when Naraku shatters her worlds tears will fall, who will be there to pick up the pieces will she an her new friends survive? ocs needed! Temporarily on hold.
1. A thousand widespread

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter one

A thousand widespread

"Chi-Hiro" I turned towards father, vivid green eyes sparkled at me and dark coal black hair swayed slightly from the breeze.

"Yes Father?" I answered respectfully having no intention of causing him any anger. Any child wouldn't want to have their father angry at them, but I have my reasons.

You see my father is a demon lord, and I his daughter. The daughter who should not have lived, for my mother was a human. I was a half-breed, a hanyou. Fortunately I take after my father more so than my mother, not that I hate her.

My mother you see was very ordinary; personally I do not see why my father loved her so. The only thing different about her was the strange variety of greenish brown eyes she held. Father called them hazel, and he always wished vocally how I had inherited them.

I did not.

Instead I was given a weird color, even amongst demons. They were the perfect shade of irises blue green, the same color a Inu youkai's eyes would change should they become angry. Not counting the red of course.

I was very pale, only so many shades darker then that white paint human women were so fond of. My face was angled and my hair was as dark as dusk with tints of navy blue and maroon, it swept out like a fan at my ankles, father always insisted I pull it into a high ponytail when I was traveling. So I did exactly that.

After all I would not displease him.

My demon mother, who was my father's first mate, had not taken a liking to me. In the beginning anyway. After some time she began to teach me common demon etiquette and fighting skills. After training with her for one hundred years she gave me (a surprise it had not been my older sister who already ruled over the demon courts quite well) my great-great-great grandmother Kiki's weapon.

At first I had thought it an ordinary staff with overdone decorations, I had been wrong. Kiki was a sort of prophetess demon; she knew a hanyou would be born into our family. So she strove to build the perfect weapon for that hanyou, which was me.

I had seen pictures of her, brilliant ruby red eyes and long turquoise colored hair tightened into a braid. She held the same skin tone as me but was elegant in a way that I was not. My demon mother, Yuki told I was not elegant. She told me I was angled, sharp and piercing like a blade.

It was not a compliment, not in the beginning. But after time she used my looks to her advantage, as it would turn out it increased agility and speed in my movements. With this staff I was even able to use my demon heritage strength, even able to use power equivalent to a lady demoness.

The staff itself looked amazing though, it was a dark ocean deep blue with gold runes at the edge of the top. It lead to a gold cage like ending with multiple spikes, inside was an ice blue diamond unique to demonesses only. Pale gold wings extended from the bottom edges of the cage leaving the demoness diamond at the top.

I was very proud to have such a beautiful and effective weapon. Not only that, but my markings on my left shoulder. They were similar to the runes, only in a dark scarlet red color. My grandmother Kiki was a great prophetess in predicting this much, for the runes reacted with the weapon.

They spread like scarlet vines over my back and arms framing my face when I grew angry or drew the sword from the staff. The sword itself was made by Totosai with an unknown material from Kiki; it was told to me Totosai was delighted to work with it however.

That is all there is to me, but my life as a hanyou demoness was quickly to be interrupted.

Father glared past me and I froze.

Father was never to be enraged; his looks alone commanded many under him with respect. His face was angled sharply and his eyes were a vivid green and narrow. His hair longer then my own was kept in a high black ponytail to keep from dragging. His yukata was pale silver with lavender and black crows and ravens flying from the hems.

Dark silver armor covered his chest with arm guards and shoulder plates, no spikes were added as he found that when rounded it leaves the enemy open. The only demon markings I had ever see from him was the lavender tear drop on his forehead and scarlet vines around his wrists and neck to his jaw.

My father was a powerful man, but nothing could have prepared my family for the shikon no tama ad its evil holder Naraku. Something vile scented filled the air, blood.

But blood had never smelled so tainted and mixed; it took all my years of composure etiquette not to gag. So I did as my father had told me to do when I scented something foul, I scrunched up my nose and frowned.

My father and elder sister had now began fighting this hanyou, whatever he was he was not even a proper hanyou he was so mixed. Yuki gently took me by the upper arm right as a putrid green tentacle left a gaping hole in her chest.

* * *

Author's Note: No main characters from the original Inuyasha just yet but you need to know about Chi-Hiro so you won't all just shoot her down yet! Anyway next chapter will be up soon!

**Important! Please read!** I need ocs for a priest, a preistess, a young demon and a human from the future it **_IS_**going to be like the regular Inu-gang but not completely don't state who you want your oc paired with until AFTER I have obtained the ocs required. Also just to know you listened and just didn't submit a random oc at the end of your ocs form write **_candy loves_** Until then see you soon my fellow readers! Forms are below!

* * *

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for joining Chi-Hiro's group:

Dreams:

Hopes:

Ambitions:

Likes:

Dislikes:

_**ABSOLUTELY NO INUYASHA CHARACTERS ARE TO ASKED FOR PAIRING WISE UNTIL I GET ALL THE OCS**_, bonus each chapter will be dedicated to the interduction of the new oc, who you won't know who it is until he or she is interduced _have fun!_


	2. Devastation and older sisters

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own it

* * *

Chapter Two

Devastation and older sisters

"Mother!" Jayva shouted, her claws elongated to fine points as her face grew tight with anger. Jayva is my older sister, one of the first to hate me, then the first to love me.

She was not who I expected to show love, but she had in her on way. She alongside father revealed the secrets of the courts and fights. She trained me with my blade and demonic aura, going so far as to showing me how to hide my scent and aura in one.

Jayva was also very beautiful more so than any other demoness, but I had only ever really met Yuki and Jayva. So I guess I couldn't say much, but she really was pretty. Long raven blue tinged locks, and narrow moss green eyes.

She was graceful and strong too, even in only a simple silver kimono with lavender feathers. I was not allowed to wear lavender coloring not yet, so I wore a silver kimono with scarlet ravens and doves. Not that anyone could tell the difference.

However Jayva was never one quick to anger, for her temper left control to be desired.

Right now would be a perfect example, she clasped her thin katana and slashed at the tentacle that was forcing its way through Yuki. Father cast me a short nod and I in return grabbed Yuki, pulled out my staff and transported us to my gardens which were many miles away.

Yuki was in a sort of trance, before her eyes widened and she began to convulse wildly thrashing her arms. I placed her down at the base of the cherry blossom tree and quickly began to work.

I hooked the remainder of the tentacle on the tips of my claws and dug it out, careful not to hit Yuki or anything else as she struck out easily swiping her claws across my left cheek.

I paused and sniffed at the tentacle my nose curling, it was poisoned. Miasma? Maybe but I can be too careful…

Suddenly she stopped convulsing, stopped moving and clawing at the air. I froze the scent of death already embracing her, had the poison been so strong?

"Yuki, I need you to-" I stopped speaking, it was useless. I knew it as well as the birds that had started to mourn for her.

A low growl escaped from behind me, it was Jayva.

"Sister, Yuki she was poisoned none of my herbs in the garden would have helped her." I explained softly hoping I would not face her anger, she grunted and dropped a body in front of me along with a small wooden puppet.

"Father has been felled in battle, everyone in our home was destroyed by the one called Naraku and his blindly driven servants. But I managed to take a few shards of his 'power' it would seem." Three pink shards were thrust into my face.

They were intriguing to say the least, they oozed with a power similar to the shikon no tama but that jewel was only a legend. After all how would a jewel born of a priestess's soul give power to demons?

"It is real sister, and you will guard them until I rebuild our home. Do** _not_** attend the burial of my mother and our father. There will be demons there who respected you only because of father. Now that he is dead they will strike you down without question, and until I am announced lady of our lands, without punishment. Go." I wanted to protest, but she curled her lips in warning alongside a growl.

"I need to attend the burial." I whispered, Jayva snarled.

"**_I am trying to protect you! You must go! If you do not I will strike you down myself, leave!"_ **I knew she was not lying, she did not lie to me. So I grabbed my staff and ran, even though I was exhausted.

I ran until I could not run anymore, until I reached a small village.

I wandered in the forest on the outskirts of the town, wondering what I should do until I am allowed home. I sat at the base of a tree not caring if I was seen, I let my tears fall freely.

For it was today my family left me and my sister became drowned in others wants and needs.

* * *

Author's note: Slow start but like I said I need an oc before I can do much else so come one people it's not that hard!

**Important! Please read!** I need ocs for a priest, a preistess, a young demon and a human from the future it **_IS_**going to be like the regular Inu-gang but not completely don't state who you want your oc paired with until AFTER I have obtained the ocs required. Also just to know you listened and just didn't submit a random oc at the end of your ocs form write **_candy loves_** Until then see you soon my fellow readers! Forms are below!

* * *

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for joining Chi-Hiro's group:

Dreams:

Hopes:

Ambitions:

Likes:

Dislikes:

_**ABSOLUTELY NO INUYASHA CHARACTERS ARE TO ASKED FOR PAIRING WISE UNTIL I GET ALL THE OCS**_, bonus each chapter will be dedicated to the interduction of the new oc, who you won't know who it is until he or she is interduced _have fun!_


	3. Children amongst demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter three

Children amongst demons

My eyes opened a while later the new dawn of the next day casting only slightly over my face. Sitting up I frowned, this kimono would not do for travel.

It would only rip and tear making myself rather unsightly to the eye, childish laughter made its way to my ears and I turned my head. My nose twitched and a soft smile formed as I saw the human children played in the stream that trickled its way through the village.

One child held up a fish proudly presenting it to her parents, who nodded in amusement. I grabbed my staff quickly as a purification arrow was strung and flung my way, the air crackled and burned as my demonic energy forced away the shock of the pure energy surrounding the arrow.

I quickly stood up my black hair had come undone and was now whipping wildly in the wind. A young human woman who would appear to be my age if I were human glared at me from a distance.

I was curious because I had never seen any human besides that of my human mother, and even though my mother's eyes were strange for a human's this woman's eyes took the prize.

Bright pink eyes seemed to glow and she had long blackish gray hair tied in a low ponytail, if her quiet and impeccable demeanor didn't give away her being a priestess her weapons and harsh glare did.

Her kimono was not that of a normal priestess garb, it was long but slit for able movement. The color was white and golden butterflies flew across it from the bottom reaching further than the sea green obi tied at her waist.

Even with that I couldn't help the shiver that raced through me, my first real fight outside of home!

I smirked and held out my staff, the wings instantly curled around my wrist and the demonic diamond throbbed in my hand causing the staff to change to a thin blade. The priestess scowled ad released an onslaught of arrows, I dodged them one nicking my shoulder as I did so.

What an unusual woman, I thought as her face contorted to one of fear and haste. Tilting my head to my side I could instantly see why, the arrows she had so quickly fired had gone past me and were headed straight into the children's pass.

They would be killed.

I frowned, the parents were starting to wail and scramble for them. It seemed to go in slow motion; I was in front of the woman. Then I had destroyed the arrows, needing to touch only one in my grip to stop them all.

The holy energy infused inside burned my hand and I willed my demonic aura to destroy the piece of sharpened wood and stone that was sought after as a weapon.

I cringed at the scent of festering and burned flesh, my katana returned to a staff and I strapped it to my back. I needed to leave, my presence here would cause more harm than good.

A gentle hand was placed over my shoulder causing me to look down; it was the woman from before her eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

"Why did you put yourself in harm's way, to protect _human_ children?" she whispered glancing none too subtly at my burned hand.

"Because, children are children. It matters not to me if they are human or demon." She nodded and pulled her hand away no longer on guard, the village warriors were now surrounding us both in a circle.

It was almost akin to the way a wolf demon tribe would circle their prey, it was amusing but their looks of disgust I was not prepared for. As if I was not to be here, even if I did not belong in this village why should they glare at me with such ill-will?

Do they not know I am of their own species as well?

"What is your name?" The pink eyed woman asked cautiously placing her bow over her shoulders.

"Chi-Hiro and what is your Priestess?"

"Sumomo Ichigaku." I nodded and waited with baited breath as the warriors took out their weaponry, before Ichigaku raised a flat palm in the air.

"This demoness Chi-Hiro has saved the children of this village, no one is to strike her down until tomorrow. If you do you answer to me." She said quietly, many men cursed under their breath but no one dared to oppose her decision.

"Will you stay tonight? I can treat your injury." I wanted to protest but something in her pink eyes were literally begging me to stay. Even with a hint of curiosity dare I say it?

"Only for tonight, I will be gone before the sun rises I assure you. It will be as if I had not existed." Ichigaku nodded and began leading me through the village which seemed to be more of a market place than anything else.

"Your kimono won't last you long if you plan to fight, Chi-Hiro." Ichigaku stated before bringing me over to an elderly woman's store, beautiful kimonos hung on racks.

I started to protest but Ichigaku would have none of it, instantly finding a white kimono with maroon colored birds. The only traces of lavender were the seams, however not wanting to protest and reveal I am my father's child I accepted.

A dark lavender obi was secured at the waist and I caught the woman's smile as we exited, I nodded my thanks causing her to reveal pearly white teeth.

When Ichigaku returned home to a small hut, sewn rice being the only doorway unlike those who had no doors at all or thin paper doors.

The hut was surprisingly empty as if she had just moved in, or rather had been grieving for a long time. Jars of fresh herbs made my nose curl; once again I was on slaughtered with new scents I had only heard of never seen or smelled myself.

"I'm sorry I forgot a demoness would have strong senses." I laughed.

"Don't be, I've never been exposed to herbs for very long this is actually quite interesting." Ichigaku smiled faintly as she pulled out a small bowl of white tannish cream.

"Is that so? Tats interesting, I would think a demoness of your age would have seen it all by now." I sighed.

"I was trained yes, I studied yes. But nothing beats experience, besides I'm not as old as I look mind you." She laughed before looking at the claw marks on my face, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Were you perhaps injured before you came here to rest?" She asked touched the inflamed skin, her face knotted in confusion.

"Yes." I gave a single answer not wanting to lead on about the death of my mother.

"Even so, shouldn't you have healed by now? Mere scratches like this on a demoness who can hold human form, they should be gone by now because of your strength." I sighed, would she looked at me the same once I told her?

Deciding to chance it I opened my mouth to say the fatal words that could spell my end.

_"I'm a hanyou."_

* * *

Author's note: Bet you didn't expect THAT! Hah! XD Ocs still being taken! also in need of a priest, demon, human and any other creature you can think of!

* * *

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for joining Chi-Hiro's group:

Dreams:

Hopes:

Ambitions:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers/weapons:

_**ABSOLUTELY NO INUYASHA CHARACTERS ARE TO ASKED FOR PAIRING WISE UNTIL I GET ALL THE OCS**_, bonus each chapter will be dedicated to the interduction of the new oc, who you won't know who it is until he or she is interduced _have fun!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my demonic family! Nothing more!

Chapter Four

The Other Hanyou

* * *

Ichigaku seemed to freeze before looking at me curiously, I prepared myself for any insult to be thrown my way.

"Are you perhaps the Hanyou traveling with the strange priestess? I've heard stories, but you do not appear to be an Inu youkai hanyou." I shook my head.

"No, I know no other priestess besides you." I answered, inwardly shocked that there was another hanyou, Inu youkai yes, but a Hanyou none the less.

"I see, well what sort of youkai are you? I've studied but I don't recall seeing any sort of youkai like you, as most Hanyou's have a certain trait that identifies their youkai blood." I smiled as she applied the creams to my hand, the contact strange to me. As Yuki had always forced me to heal on my own, however with purification burns I suppose there is another healing method?

Could I answer her question? Yes, yes I should.

"You being a Hanyou explains why you protected those children, I thank you for correcting my mistake." Ichigaku said softly, I paused her pained expression was something I had never seen before on another person besides myself.

After all, no Hanyou has ever held the perfect childhood.

"I am a raven hanyou and no thanks are required, I really think I should leave however you have repaid me and we have exchanged knowledge there is no need for me to stay as we are naturally enemies. Thank you for your kindness." I said standing and walking out of the hut, Ichigaku scrambled up inside her hut and I could hear her throwing things into a bag.

"Wait demoness!" I heard her shout as I was exiting the borderline of the village, I stopped turning towards her to see she had a bag slung over her shoulder filled with herbs and a small amount of clothes.

"Yes priestess?" I answered turning slightly to face her, her bow and arrows strapped to her back she offered a small smile.

"You do not know much of this land, seeing as you appear to have been sheltered before. I would like to travel with you, until I feel that it is safe for you to travel alone." I smiled.

"Will your village be well on its own?" She nodded.

"Yes, and I have a journey that must be taken. I too am after Naraku, and if you will that is all I would like to say." I nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes that would be fine; it is nice after all to have company. I welcome you to our now though small group Ichigaku." Ichigaku smiled and we left the sun draping over the lands as it set.

XXX

"Ah is there a village near by Chi-Hiro? I need more supplies and arrows; I foolishly took only five with me." I nodded.

"Yes though we won't reach it until dusk, perhaps we should wait so as I don't surprise the humans or scare them. After all, I don't look like a hanyou and so they will fear I am a pure blooded demoness." I answered; Ichigaku nodded and began a small fire. I shied away to the trees leaning against them, it was becoming harder and harder to sleep for some reason. Was there a full moon making its way to me? The one night where I am at my most venerable?

"Is something wrong Chi-Hiro?" Ichigaku asked, I shook my head my blue green eyes slowly searching the sky. I was correct, two weeks until a full moon I would need to find shelter.

"You should rest." I told her, she nodded and revealed a sleeping mat laying it out as she fell asleep. My eyes narrowed as white soul creatures emerged from the forest, they intertwined around my form brushing against my form occasionally.

"What are you creatures?" I asked reaching my hand out to touch one, it make a light bell like sound, she sounded happy. I realized dimly that they were draining my demonic aura, and snapped my arm back my lips pulled back into a scowl.

"Parasites are you? Leave." They keened sadly but did as I said, from that moment I didn't fall asleep the entire night watching for the dimly illuminated creatures.

"Ichigaku, it is morning." I said, Ichigaku yawned and groaned obviously wanting more sleep. I frowned and ripped the blanket off of her, grinning as one of the 'parasites' brushed against her. She woke with a yelp and stared directly into the ice blue eyes of the one lone parasite.

"Why is there a soul collector here?" she asked me, I shrugged.

"I didn't even know what they were, but they were draining my energy so they are parasites correct?" Ichigaku nodded, her pink eyes starting to brighten as she began to wake up completely.

"While that may be true, higher classed priestesses and demons keep them nearby to drain excess energy. Or bring energy to them when they are weak, I couldn't imagine why they would be here, unless your demonic aura attracted them." I sighed.

"I had hidden my aura, but I have been restless so perhaps I have been letting off a bit. So should they stay?" I said gesturing to the others winding through the forest trees.

"You should, they won't hurt you if you're leaking excess energy. It'll get rid of it without you having to become violent to release your aura." I nodded.

"They can stay then." Instantly they emerged from the forest, some winding around Ichigaku and others myself.

"If you open your mind Chi-Hiro they can say hello." Ichigaku pointed out, I frowned.

"Father said not to open my mind to any sort of youkai." Ichigaku smiled.

"They understand, but like you said they are a form of parasite they won't kill you of they want to survive. Don't worry." She assured, I sighed and removed my mental walls from the strange soul collectors. They each brushed against my mind eagerly, their presence each identifying one from another.

"We should go to the village, for your arrows and food. Humans eat more correct?" I asked, Ichigaku nodded with a faint blush as I pointed out her humanness.

XXX

**_"Youkai! Youkai!"_** Ichigaku's eyes widened as the villagers ran amok, weapons thrown carelessly to the ground.

"I don't believe they mean me, do they?" I asked, Ichigaku shook her head.

"No, even villagers give human looking demons a chance to speak if they want to live." Ichigaku answered her bow drawn, I removed my staff from my back with a small frown. The humans ran past us, some shouting in fear at my appearance others confused as seeing a youkai with a priestess.

_"Hush hush, it's no fun if you **run away."**_ I blinked as a tall woman appeared only mere feet away from us. Long wild braided blue black hair was braided back, her eyes were emerald colored and her skin was pale. In her left hand was a man's throat his eyes wide as he passed out from fear.

"Put the man down." Ichigaku stated calmly, that same coolness she first addressed me with making reappearance. The demoness looked us over with a short glare, I returned it my green blue eyes narrow.

"Put the human down, I would rather not fight my own kind." I stated in a monotone voice, she laughed and threw the man into a hut, the branches and packed mud crashing around him.

"That could have killed him, are you mad?" I asked, she smirked.

_"He started it first, calling me a **freak.** It's not my fault he doesn't like three fourths a demon hanyou."_ Ichigaku's eyes narrowed into glowing pink slits.

"You're a hanyou? Why attack a human then?" She asked, I looked at her and stood up straight my staff now touching the ground in a non-threatening position.

"It is that man's fault for insulting you, but as a hanyou myself I know you gave into his bait. He called you a monster and you retaliated as one, you give our kind a bad name." Her eyes widened and she frowned, a silverish glow engulfing her form. She became shorter and more childlike in appearance though if she was three fourths a demoness she was likely to be older than me.

Her now roundish face was streaked with tears and her lower lip was out, she only reached my shoulder and the grey clouds on her blue kimono had turned white. A green obi was tied around her waist like a sash, her emerald eyes flicked towards me and she quickly wiped away her tears hurriedly.

"I… I 'm sorry." She whispered passing out, I grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Ichigaku, buy what you need and return to the forest." I told her, she nodded catching my small pouch of silver.

XXX

I returned to the forest and set the girl down onto a pile of leaves, she stirred and woke up her eyes wide at my impassive face.

"You…You're the hanyou who stopped me." I nodded and sat in front of her my staff leaning against my back.

"I did, I understand why you lost control. But I do not agree that it was the right thing to do, what if you had killed someone?" Her head lowered her blue black hair covering her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry….I probably caused you a lot of trouble." She answered, I shook my head.

"No, I do not care for what others think of me. However, you seem to think a lot of what others tell you. Why?" I asked, she bit her lip.

"I…I want to be normal. I don't want to be part youkai." I nodded.

"I know it hurts? Being ridiculed because of something you have no control over, but that won't change what others think of you. You have to change their minds yourself, the first step is not giving into your anger." I told her, she nodded mentally storing the information into her head somewhere.

"I know…But it's so hard…not to give in. It feels like they deserve it…but when I stop…I feel horrible. No one could stop me…"

"I can stop you, and so can Ichigaku, the priestess I am currently traveling with." She looked up and panicked.

"I didn't tell you my name! I'm sorry, my name is Mizuki Rinaka. But, I like to be called Rina." I nodded.

"Likewise, I apologize for not introducing myself also. My name is Chi-Hiro, if you fear yourself young one, would you care to travel with us? No one will hurt you or ridicule you that I cannot promise. But I will help you keep in your temper, as long as you ask for help when you need it." Rina smiled brightly and nodded before tackling me in a hug and said.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

* * *

Author's note: Little Rina has joined the group! Hopefully I portrayed her right, if not please tell me!

Remember ocs needed!


End file.
